The use of personal communication devices has increased astronomically over the last several decades. The penetration of mobile devices in modern society has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked devices in a number of disparate environments. The sheer number of user equipment (UE) using Third Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) and LTE advanced (LTE-A) systems may generate issues related to loading of cells to which the UEs are attached. These issues may be exacerbated as the UEs move frequently at high rates of speed in relation to the coverage area of the cell or when the UEs change mode en masse. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved load sharing of UEs.